


【all梦】谋杀玫瑰

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 灵感from亦舒《喜宝》，豪门狗血家庭剧
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1

永梦被女管家从睡梦中唤醒，对方隔着门板小心翼翼地告诉他帕拉德来了。  
被窝里一片冰凉。这张床对他一个人而言太大了，黎斗大多数时候不在，他独自入睡总是会蜷缩成一团，被窝里只有小小一隅是温暖的，无法舒展手脚。  
他没有看时间，把被子拉过头顶，闷闷地告诉管家，让帕拉德回去。  
管家犹豫了一下，她当然会犹豫，毕竟黎斗才是她的雇主，而帕拉德是他的儿子。  
“可是，外面的雨很大。”  
永梦闭着眼睛，他的意识不可避免地在黑暗中清晰起来，耳边隐约传来呼啸的风声和紧密的噼啪雨点。

帕拉德浑身几乎湿透了，衣物冰冷地贴在皮肤上，雨水滴滴答答地流到名贵的长毛地毯上，但是没人在意这件事。永梦叫管家去拿毛巾来，帕拉德眼睛却一直盯着他。  
刚刚睡醒的永梦就像在晨雾里含苞的白玫瑰，新鲜而柔软，纤长的眼尾含着微红，隐约有一点安静的倦意。他穿着白色的印着卡通图案的睡衣，只披了一件外套，领口微微拢住，遮住锁骨。那件睡衣帕拉德见过，本以为他搬到这里之后就会换掉的，那件睡衣和这栋大房子格格不入。  
“永梦。”帕拉德终于出声了，他抓住了永梦的手腕。青年身上并没多少温度，但对于已经快冻僵的他来说却很温暖。  
“……”  
管家没有打开客厅的吊灯，只打开了光线柔和的橘色壁灯。帕拉德紧紧扣着永梦的手腕，他站在了干燥温暖的屋檐下，乌黑的眸子里却还在下雨。  
“我有事要问你。”他说。

2

他第一次见到永梦是在一年多以前。一时兴起地，他坐了二等舱回美国。坐在他旁边的年轻人年纪和他相仿，在翻一本游戏杂志，脖子上挂着猫耳耳机。  
帕拉德注意到他的手很漂亮，修长纤细，骨肉匀称，淡粉色的指甲修剪整齐。他打游戏应该很不错……这个念头突然冒了出来。  
那时候帕拉德只看到了一小部分。他和永梦打招呼，指着杂志上的游戏自顾自谈起来的时候，眼里也只有永梦露出的惊讶的笑容。  
他不知道那个时候永梦心情并不算好——宝生永梦这趟回日本和父亲断绝了父子关系，失去了唯一的经济来源，而医学生的学费和学年都比普通学生更加让人为难。  
帕拉德很容易得意……他没有经历过什么不如意的事，自然会变成这样。他生活里唯一的不顺大概是和父亲关系冷淡，但他并不在乎。  
很快他的心里全都是永梦了。

他们两个的学校离得不远，只是帕拉德读的是花足够钱就能念的“贵族学校”，永梦则是自己考上了医学院，出国读书。  
帕拉德黏着永梦，直白又热烈，这一点让永梦惊讶又无奈。他们会一起去图书馆，一起去吃饭，一起回宿舍打游戏。帕拉德没有细究自己内心的执着，他沉迷于和永梦在一起，做什么都好，反倒觉得永梦在一些无所谓的事上太固执，比如不肯搬出学校宿舍，不肯让他单独付饭钱。  
“搬出去住好是好，就是太贵了。”永梦没向帕拉德掩饰过自己的拮据，他经常盘腿坐在地板上，或者托腮趴在床上，按着计算器确定自己要怎么规划开支才能挨过下一周。  
“永梦来我那里住就好了，房子很大。”帕拉德第八百次提议，没有被受理。他郁闷地趴在床边，鼓起腮帮子吐气，吹起自己的额发。他盯着永梦的睫毛，一根一根数，永梦一眨眼就数乱了。  
贫苦大学生在本子上记了两笔，他转过眼睛，笔尾轻轻翘起来点了一下帕拉德的眉心。他家不像帕拉德那么有钱——起初他时不时会被帕拉德说的无心之言吓一跳——但条件也还不错。他曾经也是这样不知愁苦的，所以不会在意帕拉德的孩子气。  
“下周就要过圣诞节了，我想办个派对，永梦也来吧。”帕拉德拉下他的笔，脸颊像小狗一样蹭上他的手，嘴唇好像无意地擦过手指。永梦手指蜷了一下，到底还是被他抓住了。  
帕拉德很会撒娇。他很漂亮，也很会撒娇。  
“我不知道带什么礼物给帕拉德哦。”永梦笑了起来。这是实话，帕拉德什么都有。  
你什么都不用带。帕拉德条件反射就要这么说，但他逐渐知道这样说不会让永梦高兴。他想了想，提了一个适合任何场合的建议：“永梦带一束花吧。”  
“花？”永梦有点意外。  
“嗯嗯。”帕拉德笑得眯起眼睛：“永梦可以给我带一束玫瑰吗？”

3

永梦真的买了一束花。  
他知道帕拉德最喜欢什么，无非是游戏，但不管是最新款的游戏还是掌机，帕拉德一定会第一时间订购。除了这个之外，他也不知道可以买什么礼物了。  
跟着店里轻快的圣诞歌曲，他哼唱着挑了几支白玫瑰，花店的店员帮他搭配了雏菊和蓝桔梗，用礼品纸包好，递给他时说了Merry Christmas，永梦微笑道谢。这也许就是过节的好处，每个人都充满宽容和乐观。  
这种节日带来的无厘头的快乐消散在他抵达帕拉德家门口草坪的时候。  
有人穿礼服。  
草坪前面陆续停下许多车，他不太熟悉车的牌子，但光看着就知道价格不菲。冬天天色暗得很快，暮色四合，光从落地玻璃窗里透出来。  
天上微微地飘起了雪。  
永梦抱着花束，有些不知所措。他穿着冲锋衣和牛仔裤，裹着厚厚的围巾，就像一个送花来的店员。  
一定是哪里搞错了。  
他溜到了后院，打算从后面绕进去找帕拉德——他有钥匙，尽管基本没有用过。  
但是这个计划还是失败了，他打开了后花园的栅栏，却看到有人站在门廊下。  
呃——糟糕。  
天色太暗了，门廊的灯光是昏黄色的，挂着的彩球缎带也影响了亮度。永梦跌跌撞撞踏过湿漉漉的石板小路，还不小心踩了一脚旁边的泥，他祈祷自己没有踩坏什么，硬着头皮走上前。  
那个人逆着光站着，黑色长大衣，端着一个杯子。他很高……身姿挺拔。  
是中年男子的样子，很年轻，亚洲人模样，可能是客人……也许亲戚什么的，应该不会是老师。  
永梦扒下盖着嘴的围巾，呼出一口白气。他抬头望向那个人，发梢睫毛沾上了雪花，眼睛里映出灿灿的光来，脸颊冻得有点泛白，又透出点红。  
“您好。”他礼貌地点头，绞尽脑汁试图缓解气氛，但开口就十分尴尬，“呃……我是帕拉德的朋友……”  
细雪里的白玫瑰花苞微微绽开，透出一丝绯红，和淡淡的馨香。  
那个人颔首注视着永梦，让永梦不安了好一会儿，他微笑了：“帕拉德的朋友？你好，怎么不进来喝杯咖啡？你看起来冻坏了。”  
他很英俊，也很和蔼，风度翩翩。永梦心里稍稍动了一下，他近乎有点感激了，抱着花点了点头。

后来回想起来，帕拉德觉得自己早该意识到一切都不对。  
他的父亲突然宣布要来看望他，随之带来的就是他讨厌的一切，一大群陌生人涌入他的房子，他的派对变成了黎斗的宴会。  
他被一群人缠着难以脱身，哪怕他脸上的表情已经够不耐烦了，依然会有人恬不知耻地贴上来。当然了，他是他父亲财产的唯一继承人，又有谁知道檀黎斗究竟有多少资产呢？据说他前几天才在苏格兰拍下了一座古堡，光是要缴的税就足以让人瞠目结舌。  
等他终于有机会给永梦打电话，那头传来熟悉的嗓音，他烦躁的情绪才平复一二。  
然而不幸的是，他按永梦说的找去厨房，却看到了今晚他最讨厌的人，和永梦一起站在厨房里。  
有暖洋洋的咖啡香。永梦双手捧着杯子倚靠着灶台，厚实柔软的围巾绕了几圈挂在他的胳膊上。黎斗微微倾过身，靠过去低声说了句什么。  
太亲密了，帕拉德不高兴起来。  
“永梦！”  
“诶，帕拉德？”永梦放下杯子，抱起花向他小跑过来，“你来啦。”  
他喜欢……尽管是白色的玫瑰，他原想要红色的，永梦肯定知道，只是不肯迁就他。但永梦抱着白玫瑰跑来的模样同样很美。他很喜欢。  
“我不知道你喜欢白玫瑰。”黎斗看着两个孩子说。  
“……”帕拉德没有理睬他，接过花，抓住了永梦的手腕，“回我房间，我有礼物给你。”  
但凡有人太靠近永梦，帕拉德就会如同被入侵领地的猫拱起后背竖起毛来。黎斗像任何一个看穿了叛逆青少年的父亲，温和而宽容地说：“你不为我们介绍一下吗？”  
“啊。”永梦恍然，他很不好意思地说：“我叫宝生永梦，谢谢您的咖啡。”  
帕拉德来不及制止，不情不愿地说：“这是黎斗，我的——”  
“爸爸。”他顿了顿，从牙缝里挤出这两个字。黎斗在利用他满足自己的小小恶趣味，他知道。果然，永梦瞪大了眼睛，随后窘迫地红了脸。  
“对不起，我以为……”  
“我们走了。”帕拉德打断了永梦，硬拽着人大步流星地离开了厨房。永梦踉跄着跟上他的步伐，小声匆匆说：“我以为他是你的堂兄……”

黎斗意味深长地目送他们消失在厨房门口。  
灶台上留下了几片细碎的花瓣，他拈起一片，碾碎在指尖。很美，很纯洁，也很脆弱。  
帕拉德没有听到他对永梦说的话。那一刻，他注视着永梦的眼睛，轻轻地说：  
“你的眼睛很漂亮，适合水晶。”

4

这栋房子里没有帕拉德能穿的衣服，永梦和他身材差太多。怕人冻感冒了，永梦把帕拉德推进了浴室，打开了暖空调，明亮的灯光亮起来，均匀的暖风徐徐吹出。  
“你照看他，我去找找。”永梦低声对女管家说，他不知道黎斗有没有在衣柜里留一两件衣服，但心头强烈的不安催促着他离开……帕拉德打断了他：“你去。”  
金发碧眼的女人张了张口，被粗暴地推了出去，她向后一个趔趄，浴室门重重地扣上了，咔哒落了锁。

“帕……”永梦没来得及说话，被重重掼到门上，他的后背和门板相撞发出闷响，眼前影子罩下来，帕拉德按住他的肩膀，弯腰吻上他的嘴唇。  
洗手池下面的柜子是镜面的，映出一双绒布拖鞋，露出一截白净的脚踝和脚后跟。黑色的靴子逼近了，鞋跟磕在瓷砖上。拖鞋脚步有点慌乱，后退着，泛着粉红的脚跟撞到了门，微微踮起来。外套掉到了地上，摊成一堆。  
冰凉的手指掀起睡衣下摆，摸到腰上的时候，永梦起了鸡皮疙瘩，他一个激灵，抓住了帕拉德的臂弯用力推搡，在亲吻间隙惊恐地喘息着。  
“帕拉德！”他咬牙，浑身发抖：“住手……”他一定是把温度调得太高了。帕拉德贴着他，身上潮湿又冰冷，他体内却起了热流，头脑混沌不清。  
“永梦。”帕拉德喃喃，他反握住永梦的手指，深深地亲了下去。永梦的无名指上套着戒指，银质戒圈曲线优美，做成了V型托着做成花簇的小钻石，晶莹璀璨颗颗镶嵌，像花冠也像孔雀尾巴，秀气又华丽。他亲吻黎斗送给永梦的戒指。  
“帕拉德，我是你父亲的……”永梦忍耐着酸涩，没有人谈起过那个词，说出口仿佛赤手握着刀刃去伤害帕拉德，两人都会流血。黎斗永远不会和他结婚，却要他把戒指戴在无名指上，这是单方面的契约，永远的牢笼。  
“我知道。”帕拉德捧起他的脸，悄悄地说：“所有的事，我都知道了。”  
永梦浑身一震。  
“我想抱你。”帕拉德就像他们初遇那天，天真无邪地笑着。

热水哗哗地灌进浴缸，白气升腾起来。  
光洁白皙的脊背在水中起伏，水珠滚落，雾气朦胧中圣洁又精致，好像传说中的小人鱼。永梦却觉得自己快要溺死在水里。浴缸太大了，容纳两个人还绰绰有余，他靠指尖勉强抓着浴缸的边缘，一次次被顶进水里，又被抱起来。帕拉德比水温更炽热，甜蜜地喊着他的名字。  
帕拉德陷入狂热的痴迷，又清醒无比，他仔细看着怀里的人，一切细节分毫毕现。永梦微卷的柔软头发烫直了，染成了深棕色；腕骨上卡着一圈银链子，坠着一枚水晶；脚踝上有擦破的红痕。他比当初瘦了很多，每次帕拉德挺入，永梦抓着浴缸边沿，在水中挣扎着，仿佛天鹅一般，肩胛骨清晰地支起来，腰臀在水波间若隐若现。  
过去的永梦沾着露水、花瓣微微卷曲，但生机盎然，笑容里也带着朝阳。现在的他身上有了太多黎斗留下的痕迹，变成了玻璃花房里的花朵，苍白而美丽，精致而脆弱。有时帕拉德怀疑如果太用力真的会折断他。  
肉棒凶猛地闯进穴口，温热的水流跟着灌入，再流出来，小腹微微鼓胀着。永梦拼命咬着下唇，忍耐着呻吟声，尽管他知道这房子的房间隔音效果很好。他被帕拉德翻过来时，眼睛通红，脸上湿漉漉的，不知是因为水雾还是因为眼泪。帕拉德折起他的腿，深深地顶进去，俯下身去亲永梦的脸，像猫咪一样伸舌头舔了一下。  
是甜的。他笑了。

“永梦。”他亲昵地喊着他父亲情人的名字：“你是不是……”  
“想杀了黎斗。”

5

他们在一间咖啡馆正式谈妥了这件事，永梦在做出决定之前陷入了长久的沉默。他们坐在卡座里，这间咖啡馆不大，空间曲折，墙面涂成砖红色，贴着怀旧的老照片和海报，放着安静的老歌，桌上花瓶里有一支白玫瑰，气氛显得私密而暧昧。  
他确信自己彻底地落入了陷阱。  
在不久之前，黎斗在他心里还是一位和蔼温柔的……或许可以说是长辈。他没想过帕拉德的父亲会这么年轻，性格也很随和。他们可以谈起他的学业，他做医生的理想，黎斗会微笑着听他说，对他回以肯定，并宽容他所有轻浮幼稚之处。永梦没有母亲，如果可以的话，他或许也不想有过父亲，对黎斗的亲近是自然而然发生的。期末考试压力极大那段时间，他甚至和黎斗说的话多过和帕拉德的。他不明白为什么帕拉德对黎斗会有那种态度。  
所以——当期末舞会结束，他半拖半抱着帕拉德从酒吧出来，看到那辆黑色的车，他冒出了“得救了”的想法。帕拉德的酒量太糟糕了，偏偏性子活泼，没几下就被灌倒，他拦都拦不住。  
驾驶座车窗摇下来，黎斗扶着方向盘，他今天穿着黑色西装，打着领带，别着胸针，气质温文尔雅。周围三三两两有喝醉的年轻人进出，好奇地盯着这辆车。永梦抱着像麻袋一样不断下滑的帕拉德，有点羞赧：“我没拦住帕拉德……”好在他控制住了自己，没有被灌晕过去，但也快到极限了。帕拉德手机没电关机，他也不知道司机的手机号，只好发短信给黎斗。  
“没关系，你看起来也喝了很多，一起上车吧。”黎斗看了眼腕表，“现在时候不早了，你们宿舍应该已经关门。”  
“我……找间旅馆就好。”永梦含糊地说。  
“把你扔在外面，帕拉德会怪我的。”黎斗轻轻地笑着，声音有种莫名的蛊惑力。永梦犹豫再三，慢慢地点了头。  
车上的暖气很热，他喝了点水，和黎斗说着话，慢慢地就陷入了梦乡。  
第二天，他在黎斗的床上醒来。

但即便那个时候……他也没想过黎斗会提议让他做情妇。  
“当然，我们姑且不管刚刚我说的那些，谈些现实的问题……你下学期的学费，靠打工是撑不起来的吧。”黎斗慢条斯理地用勺子搅着咖啡。他今天也穿着西装，永梦曾经觉得这样显得他成熟稳重、风度翩翩，就像一个年轻的国王。此刻他肠胃却有点不适，放在桌子下面的双手抓紧了衣摆。  
“现在看来，你也拿不到奖学金了。怎样？回去向你的父亲低头么？我记得你说过，他一直不赞同你学医。除了你自己，你还剩下什么筹码？”黎斗说：“或许，你也可以像那个孩子一样，对谁出卖肉体。”  
当然也可以卖给他，至少他出得起好价钱。  
“我可以支持你读完大学，如果你还想进修，也不是什么问题。”黎斗和颜悦色地说，“如果你想拿回属于你的奖学金，那位教授和你那个同学……”  
“不用。”永梦生硬地说，“我和……那个同学，成绩差得本来就不多，如果我可以考更好……”他感觉自己肩膀上有什么沉甸甸的东西死死地压着，他没法喘过气，喉咙堵住了。  
“那么，你答应了。”黎斗慢慢露出笑容来，那曾是永梦很喜欢的笑容，甚至此刻永梦还能看出真切的喜悦。永梦听着耳边飘渺沙哑的歌声，有种荒唐可笑的感觉。他们衣冠楚楚地坐在公共场合，谈论他自己的价码。  
“你可以先搬到我在奥萨奇街的顶层公寓，那里离你学校也比较近……也许你不喜欢太近？”黎斗亲昵地对他说。  
“好。”永梦慢慢收回视线，垂着眼回答他。

6

用通俗的标准来看，黎斗非常宠爱他的情人，到了匪夷所思的地步。  
至少在格拉菲特挑剔的目光看来，永梦的相貌在黎斗有过的情人里并不出挑，只是一个普通的、单纯的学生——仅指外貌单纯，他不相信靠这张脸就能让黎斗特意安排他来处理永梦的事，这其中的意义甚至胜过了长长的资产单，他可不只是一个律师或者打手什么的。  
那个学生安静地听着他说的话，毫不掩饰地在出神，甚至要格拉菲特出声提醒，他才听懂黎斗把名下的古堡转移给了他，有文件需要他签字。  
宝生永梦。大学生眼睛都不眨地草草签上自己的名字，对古堡显然兴致缺缺，他只会点头或者说“好的”。  
格兰菲特决定提醒一下对方，敲了敲桌板：“你最近在一家中餐馆打工？”  
“是的。”永梦迟疑地回答，他显然又出神了。  
“黎斗问你钱是不是不够用。”  
“……他监视我。”永梦抿起嘴唇，终于反应过来，格拉菲特对于这种速度不太满意，但也凑合。  
“你不要以为有什么事他会不知道。”格拉菲特语气冷峻，他眉目锋利，虎狼常常只需亮出利齿便让羔羊心生怯意。但出乎他意料的是，永梦只是皱着眉，好像在和什么念头斗争着，有那么一个瞬间，格拉菲特好像隐约看到了真实的永梦模糊的影子，但过了一会儿年轻人便淡淡地点了头潦草作结。  
当然不可能会钱不够花，黎斗给了他两张卡，就算他天天呆在拉斯维加斯也不会不够，但除了缴学费，永梦从没动过那两张卡。黎斗也经常叫人送来礼物，有时是衣服首饰，有时是鲜花，十分钟爱水晶和白玫瑰，永梦倒是会全部照单收下，如果黎斗希望，他也会穿戴。  
格拉菲特还知道，就在他学校的图书馆，某个抽屉里装满了现钞，取出来多少，就会重新填进去多少，但永梦从没打开过抽屉的锁。  
他就像一个精致的玩偶，无动于衷地接受着主人的打扮，好在黎斗好像也没有不满意。

没那么难，没有他想象的那么难，包括上床的部分。黎斗没怎么为难过他，但永梦隐约察觉到黎斗喜欢他的疼痛、他的失神，每次看到他落泪，黎斗都会更兴奋。比较出格的两次，一次是在地毯上，一次是在餐桌上，后一次黎斗喝了一点酒，用手指沾了奶油涂在永梦的脸上，餐刀压着永梦的喉咙，那个烛光下的笑容成为了永梦噩梦的内容，但半夜惊魂醒来时，那个男人又抱着他百般安慰，哄着他入睡。  
有时永梦感觉自己像把灵魂出卖给梅菲斯特的浮士德，但比起对付黎斗，可能应付帕拉德更为困难。

黎斗告知帕拉德之后，父子之间产生了有史以来最激烈的一场战争。帕拉德气势汹汹地来找永梦。他开着跑车用车毁人亡的气势逼停了载永梦去学校的车。  
“让我下车。”永梦叹了口气，用德语对他不知所措的司机说。黎斗给他安排的仆人，除了那个女管家都是外地人，他没去深究这些人是从哪找来的。  
两辆车横在路上，大概很快就会引来警察。今天风很大，永梦下了车，把吹乱的头发撩到耳后，听到后面传来暴躁的喇叭声。  
帕拉德甩上车门，朝他大步走过来，眼睛红得吓人。  
“我送你回去。”永梦说。  
“为什么？”帕拉德质问，声音里有明显的受伤，“你明明不肯接受我的……”  
“那不一样。”永梦心平气和地说，“我和黎斗是……等价交换。”  
也许是等价，在遇到黎斗之前，他并不知道自己值这个价钱，不过，在帕拉德面前，他又能说什么呢？

7

明面上黎斗从没有限制过永梦的自由，他只是知道一切，唯一一次要求是在永梦开车送帕拉德回去之后，他要求永梦不再见帕拉德。这一点其实不需要他说，永梦也不会再去找帕拉德了，他删掉了帕拉德的号码。事情本不该如此简单，帕拉德一向很执着，近乎是个被惯坏的孩子，也许黎斗用了什么手段，永梦不愿过问。  
有那么一两个月，一直在下雪，就好像有下不完的雪。永梦除了上课都懒洋洋地窝在室内，看书和打瞌睡，就像冬眠的小动物。黎斗经常把他从床上或者沙发里抱起来，仿佛恋人般温情地吻醒他。

开春之后，天气温暖起来，永梦接受了黎斗的建议，去外面散散心。他去了郊外的马场，既然黎斗连衣服都给他准备好了，他就去。  
新衣服包在纸袋里，没有标牌，是定制的，纯羊毛织物柔软轻薄，马裤和小靴子都很合身，深蓝色外套像是休闲小西装，领子上别了一个珍珠水晶蝴蝶胸针。  
他来得太早了，没什么人。黎斗带他来过一次，马场的米勒先生认得他，扶他上马——马也是挑好的，一匹小白马——牵着慢慢走。  
有人在后面吹了一声口哨。永梦回过头，看到一个人骑着匹栗色的马，摇摇晃晃悠闲地过来。很罕见的，也是亚洲人面孔，戴着墨镜，莫名有点滑稽。他拉下墨镜，从镜片上方看过来，眉骨英挺。  
“是好马。”他说。  
“其实我不太懂……”永梦实话实说。  
他露出大大的笑脸，和黎斗不一样，随意又亲热，他更有美国人的气质。  
“九条贵利矢。”他指自己，说了原名。  
“宝生永梦。”永梦踌躇了几秒，没有回那个随便选的英文名。  
“也是日本人？”贵利矢说了日语。永梦点头。  
“学骑马不能这样一圈圈光是慢慢走。”他说了一句英语，又换成日语，低声说：“他像不敢教你似的。”这说话方式就像悄悄打小报告，永梦有点想笑，抿住下唇，同样用日语回答：“他可能是不敢吧。”  
“看来你还是个重要人物。”贵利矢下了马，很熟稔地牵着他的马走到小白马前，给小家伙喂了块方糖。米勒先生有点不高兴地看了一眼永梦，却看到他的客人不介意的样子，只好松了手把缰绳交给贵利矢。  
“其实我知道你，你算个名人。”贵利矢再次翻身上马，牵着永梦的马，在场内并肩兜圈，速度比刚才快了一点：“你放松一点，跟着它的节奏，再告诉它你的节奏。你这匹马脾气跟你差不多好，不用担心。”  
“名人？”永梦努力让自己不要那么僵直。缰绳在贵利矢手里，他确实很安心，只为了刚刚那句话略微分神。  
“我们是校友哦，我法医学的。”贵利矢回答：“学校里亚裔不多，你成绩又挺不错……这学期奖学金公示居然没有你，挺多人怀疑学校歧视亚裔的。”  
永梦没料到还有这茬，惊奇地看着他。  
“那个胸针——”贵利矢却在此时转移了话题：“是你母亲送给你的吗？”永梦一愣，下意识回答：“我母亲很早就去世了。”  
“抱歉……父亲？”贵利矢说。  
永梦没说话，贵利矢若有所思。永梦有点后悔，他可以直接承认，或者说是母亲的遗物，又或者说是自己买的，说谎的内容没有关系，但好像对贵利矢撒谎有些困难。此刻默认檀黎斗是他的父亲，又有种微妙的讽刺感。  
可能sugar daddy也算是父亲吧。

永梦不知不觉地和贵利矢在马场过了一个上午，他学得很快，已经可以独自骑着马在场内绕圈颠颠地小跑了，贵利矢还建议他给这匹马取个名字，永梦一时没有想好。  
结束之后贵利矢邀请永梦去他的住处吃午饭，永梦同意了。

8

贵利矢的住处有点拥挤、凌乱，但很有人气，让永梦想起自己以前住的宿舍。书架上排满了奇奇怪怪的书，养着几盆郁郁葱葱的植物，窗台上还有个小玻璃缸，养着一只巴西龟。贵利矢给他端来咖啡和啤酒，和他分享买来的三明治。  
“没有准备，我其实会做饭。”贵利矢有点得意地说。他不特意买甜食，但永梦看得出他很喜欢吃甜，就像小孩子，往咖啡里加了很多很多糖。永梦盘起腿，在他家的地板上度过了一个悠闲的下午，甚至打了一会儿瞌睡。他还是像冬天那样嗜睡，但和过往不同，这次很安稳，没有梦境。醒来时身上披着毛毯。

晚上回去之后永梦想起贵利矢的话，他有点在意为什么贵利矢说是母亲的东西，拍了胸针谷歌了一下，和图片一同出现的是杜巴丽夫人的名字。这是珍珠钻石胸针，不是水晶。他靠在床上，举起胸针，大颗的剔透矿石在灯光下摇晃，闪烁着耀眼的光芒。贵利矢大概以为是仿品，不怎么吃惊，但永梦知道，如果是黎斗送的，一定是真的。  
他懂得黎斗的意思了，杜巴丽是著名的美艳情妇。  
就在这时候，他听到卧室门开的声音，黎斗进来了。他穿了一件米白色的大衣，脖子上挂着围巾。  
“今天开心吗？”黎斗脱下大衣，挂在衣帽架上，状似随意地问。  
“嗯。”永梦把胸针握在手心里。从回到这幢房子里开始，那种松弛的，轻飘飘的心情，就逐渐消退了，他的双脚再次从马上回到地面。  
黎斗上了床，双臂撑着低头吻他。永梦温顺地接受了，黎斗摸到他双腿之间，捏了一下，下手很重，永梦浑身一抖。他太久没运动，今天泡在热水里的时候能感觉到两腿之间的肌肉酸痛起来。  
“疼吗？”黎斗低声问：“是不是骑太久了？”  
永梦闭紧了嘴，摇头，他逐渐不安起来。  
黎斗摸着他的脸：“九条贵利矢？”  
“……”永梦躺在柔软温暖的大床上，后背却有点发凉。黎斗知道得太快了……他明白过来，是米勒先生，自然，那个男人也是黎斗安排的人。他想起格拉菲特对他说的话：“你不要以为有什么事他会不知道。”  
“如果你再去见他，”黎斗仿佛吐露爱语一样，温柔地说：“我会杀了他，亲手。”  
永梦没有说话，他不理解黎斗对贵利矢的敌意，他往常和同学来往，黎斗没有下过任何禁令，尽管他也没什么亲密朋友。先前他最好的朋友是帕拉德，他自己亲手毁了这一切。  
那天晚上黎斗做的时候动作有些粗暴，隐含着怒意。在永梦又一次抓紧被单克制不住呻吟出声的时候，黎斗掐住了他的脖子。那双手越收越紧，直到永梦真的因为缺氧眼前出现白点，黎斗才终于松开手。永梦大口喘着气，慢慢回过神来。他刚才本能地拼命挣扎，把黎斗背上抓出了血。可他尚且惊魂未定，那个男人已经在含情脉脉地亲吻他了，瞬间的杀意就像刀锋上的闪光，迅速消失。

9

永梦还是去了马场。他很长一段时间都像陷入休眠的机器，贵利矢的存在给了他某种动力。  
他依旧去得很早，天边刚刚亮起曙光，但马场不可能不接待他。还是米勒先生。永梦这次没有接受他的帮助，自己上了马，也没有交出缰绳。  
米勒先生看出他的态度，红发男人皱眉：“您不能责怪我多管闲事……檀黎斗先生给的薪酬很多，这也是为了大家好。”  
他顿了顿：“您也不必等那个人了，我警告过……”  
永梦的心脏很难受地皱缩了一下：“他……”  
“我不怕。”永梦身后传来一个开朗的声音。  
贵利矢笑着骑着马向他而来，就像一个故事里的骑士，有时永梦觉得他身上有某种真正的贵族感，和黎斗那种精致不同。  
看到他的那一刻，永梦就在笑了，心里涌动着明朗清澈的泉水。  
“檀黎斗？”贵利矢挑眉，墨镜夹在他的领子上，永梦不太懂他怎么这么喜欢带着墨镜，春天的阳光并不烈，但是对贵利矢来说又不突兀。他可以悠悠闲闲地做任何事。  
“是。”永梦承认了。他设想过和贵利矢说这件不光彩的事，很难，他无法想象面对贵利矢吃惊甚至鄙夷的目光，但真的被这样坦然地问到，他又可以同样坦然地承认了。  
“我知道了，但他总不至于不让你和人说话吧。”贵利矢学着美国人耸耸肩，成功逗乐了永梦：“你骑得不错，上次回去腿有没有疼？”  
“有一点。”  
“很正常，你还能上马，不错嘛。”  
这家伙总不至于准备看好戏吧。永梦怀疑地看着他，贵利矢做鬼脸：“别这么看着我嘛……”

他们骑了两个小时，和之前一样去了贵利矢家。贵利矢说他一贯喜欢这种可以吹风的运动，感觉很自在，下次也许永梦可以去跟他一起骑机车。  
永梦又一次睡了一觉，这回躺在贵利矢扶手椅上。贵利矢取笑了他，被永梦用抱枕轻轻砸了一下。永梦已经从起初的不知所措，成长到学会还击贵利矢的调侃了，他们就像认识很久的老朋友。  
贵利矢真的做了一顿饭，餐点粗糙，但味道很不错。他还笑着自嘲，说自从学了法医，除了同学没人肯吃他做的东西。  
晚饭之前，贵利矢骑着机车送永梦回家了，他们约定好下周同一时间再见。

这天黎斗又来了。永梦面对他的时候有点紧张，但黎斗这次没说什么，只是脸有些冷，永梦也不说话，两人维持着微妙的冷战。

10

时间很快来到永梦和贵利矢约好的日子，但永梦不得不失约，因为黎斗要他陪着去打猎……猎狐？永梦这辈子都没摸过一次枪，可他从来都没有权力拒绝黎斗。  
他们起得很早，永梦吃早饭时就心绪不宁，他刚刚才发现自己没有留下贵利矢的号码，他们的来往是那样的单纯。最终他不得不在女管家收走盘子的时候，对黎斗提出了请求：  
“我……约了个人，可不可以让我去和他说一声，只要一点时间。”  
“我不记得我约束过你的自由？”黎斗摸了摸永梦的头，好像对待小孩子一样。他的动作轻柔，却又一次让永梦感觉到寒意，或许只是错觉。他匆匆地起身，抓起他的包，出去找司机送他去马场。

天空灰蒙蒙的，飘着若有若无的雨丝。  
他到的时候比往常晚了一个多小时，但马场里依然没什么人，贵利矢果然骑着马在等他。  
贵利矢看到他的表情，立即就明白了，吐出一口气，遥遥地：“他回来了？”  
永梦点点头。  
“我在想一件事。”贵利矢眯起眼睛，没有笑，永梦情愿他和往常一样，但贵利矢比他表现出来的更锐利。“你为什么不离开他？”  
“他……资助我。”永梦艰难地开口。  
“不足够，你不是那样的人，”贵利矢说：“你比你表现出来的更坚强，你的成绩很好，欣赏你的老师也很多，就算在这里争取不到帮助，你也可以暂时休学，回到日本去重新想办法。你还没有山穷水尽，仅仅为了你自己，你是不会这么做的。”  
“离开他，永梦。”  
——浮士德可以反悔吗？永梦无声地望着他，眼神这样问他。  
“取决于他自己。”贵利矢终于笑了，“只要公主肯，怎么会没有骑士来救？堂吉诃德也算是骑士。”骑士总有半两愚蠢的勇气的。  
永梦盯着他，眼眶发红，他的脸颊湿了，因为绵绵的阴雨。

就在他要开口的时候，身后传来犹如惊雷的声音。  
“我打扰到你们了吗？”黎斗站在入口处骑着一匹黑马，他的马上挂着猎枪。旁边跟着格拉菲特，同样骑着马，但他的枪挎在肩上。  
“噢，我的马一直养在这里，咱们打猎的地方就在这附近，离得很近，我是不是忘记和你说了？”黎斗看着突然苍白了脸的永梦，不动声色地看向贵利矢：“你可以给我正式介绍一下你的朋友。”  
“……贵利矢，你先走。”永梦努力平复着呼吸。他不相信黎斗真的会在这里对贵利矢怎么样，但他不希望他们起冲突。  
“为什么？”贵利矢有点嘲讽：“我不该在今天向国王陛下挑战吗？”他的目光扫过黎斗和旁边的格拉菲特。  
“贵利矢。”永梦朝前走了一步，但他无法再向贵利矢走过去。  
“九条贵利矢。”他的骑士报出了全名。  
“……”黎斗扯了一下嘴角，面上笑意更盛，却没有回应。他的下一句是对格拉菲特说的：“格拉菲特，是时候放出猎犬了。”  
格拉菲特冷酷地点了头，他卸下了肩上的枪，那是一把霰弹枪，永梦不认识它，但知道冰冷的枪口对准的是谁。  
“贵利矢！”永梦浑身的血都凝固了，无法控制地叫了出来。他突然明白了为什么到现在马场里都只有贵利矢一个人在。  
快跑，求求你。心脏因为惊恐狂跳起来。他看到贵利矢脸上露出了不可思议的神色。他的骑士一夹马肚，栗色马快步奔跑起来。但是他们都错了，就在那时枪响了，如雷声般震耳欲聋，却不是格拉菲特的枪。  
黎斗平稳地托着枪，他居高临下地看着这一切。被击中的不是贵利矢，那匹栗色马发出刺耳的嘶鸣，前腿狠狠地跪下去，骨骼折断的声音让人头皮发麻。贵利矢被从马上甩了下去。

永梦的大脑一片空白。  
雨点不知道什么时候大了起来。

“真是太不幸了，格拉菲特，快去让米勒先生报警，这枪走火了，我误杀了一位朋友。”黎斗说。  
“不，是我误杀了一匹马。”格拉菲特答道。  
永梦跪在泥泞里，看着殷红的血液丝丝缕缕渗入水洼中，他听到格拉菲特对他说：“别看。”

11

永梦足有一个月没有出门。他意识不那么清楚，断断续续地在发烧。  
警察都说这是一起不幸的案件，他们很是同情。  
心理医生安慰永梦，温和地告诉他并没有什么谋杀案发生，只有一起不幸的意外，永梦受了惊吓，记忆出现了混乱。  
格拉菲特来见过永梦。他有一段时间没有把永梦放在眼里，又有段时间他们俩之间培养出一种奇妙的彼此尊敬，现在一切都荡然无存了。他做的脏活儿不止一件，当然不会愧疚，不过他对黎斗也说不上什么忠诚。他深知此人本质，又向来不喜欢黎斗的手段。不是不能杀挡路的人，可本不必当着永梦的面杀。  
但永梦又一次让他惊讶了，这个苍白的年轻人看向他的时候眼神里没有恨意，只有湖水般的宁静——连最后一丝生机都消失了。  
“这是谋杀。”这是多天以来永梦对他说的第一句话。  
“是。”格拉菲特坦率地承认了。  
“为什么？为什么……”永梦揪住了被子，他单纯地迷茫着。格拉菲特觉得可笑，永梦竟然还对他这个帮凶抱有几分信任，会向他寻求答案。  
“他让你离开黎斗。”格拉菲特冷冷地说：“死到临头还不知道。你又为什么要接近他？”  
永梦完全没有意识到，和魔鬼的契约是无法终止的，他难道真的以为读完大学就可以结束这段关系吗？永远不可能了。九条贵利矢几乎是被他间接杀死的。  
这么多天以来，永梦都没有流泪。就在那一刻，他怔怔地望着格拉菲特，一眨眼，泪珠就掉了下来。

一直到死，他都不能摆脱魔鬼的阴影。  
除非黎斗死。

大概就是那一刻开始，永梦意识到了这一点。很奇妙地，这是格拉菲特提醒他的。  
就在他第一次产生了“要杀死黎斗”的念头的时候，他脑海中出现了那个被他遗忘多时的人，或许他从来不曾遗忘：  
帕拉德。

自从帕拉德戳穿了他之后，永梦就开始哭，他流着泪，轻微地抽噎着。帕拉德抱住永梦，温柔地亲吻着他恋慕的人。他和这苍白的刚绽开的蓓芽在一起，在酒的洪流中。  
对不起。永梦带着哭腔终于说出了这个词。对不起，帕拉德……  
他的额头抵着帕拉德的肩膀，浑身颤抖，终于发出了酣畅的呻吟与哭泣声。他成了黎斗的情人，如今又想杀了帕拉德的父亲。帕拉德被他伤害，贵利矢被他害死。积蓄已久的罪恶感几乎把他淹没，浴缸里的水就足以溺死他。愧疚终于让他满足了帕拉德，他终于把肉体出卖给了父亲和儿子两个人。  
就如同当初黎斗问他的一样：宝生永梦，你还剩下什么呢？  
帕拉德轻轻舔咬着他的脖子，狠狠地深入他双腿之间，释放在他身体里。那一刻的快乐让人神魂颠倒，让人不敢置信。帕拉德觉得自己喝醉了。

永梦被昏昏沉沉地从浴缸里抱起来，只听到哗啦啦的水声。帕拉德好像又长高了，能把他整个人抱在怀里。帕拉德吻掉了他的眼泪，擦干了他身上的水，把他抱回楼上的卧室。  
“你是怎么知道的……”永梦含糊地倚靠着他的胸口。  
“你走的时候没收拾东西，都给了房东吧。”帕拉德说：“他把杂物拿出来卖掉了，书还留着，说是保管得太好了，怕你哪天舍不得再回去要。”  
永梦闭上眼睛，没再说话。他记得的，每一本用透明封皮包好的杂志，精心剪贴的相册，帕拉德送他的所有的小东西。他一样一样装在塑料密封袋里，码在纸箱中，从来也不去碰。还有已经干枯的，红玫瑰。

是的，这就是当初的秘密，他真正答应黎斗的原因。  
他喜欢帕拉德，至少喜欢过，他不知道。黎斗问他，你真的觉得自己可以和帕拉德在一起吗？  
永梦早就在心里确认过答案。你能接受他单纯炽热的感情吗？能够为他牺牲自己的梦想吗？你配吗？你可以拖累他吗？  
帕拉德不理解为什么永梦不要他的钱，也不理解为什么永梦又可以接受和黎斗的关系。帕拉德那么单纯美好，但他不理解的事也太多……  
“你明白的，让他死心最好的方式，就是接受他的父亲。”黎斗笑了。  
其次才是更现实的一些原因。总之结果是，永梦自己跳下了魔鬼的陷阱，死有余辜。

敲门声再度把永梦唤醒的时候，他勉强抬起沉重的眼皮，发现帕拉德就睡在自己旁边，睡脸纯真无邪。  
他光着脚下床，隔着门听到女管家低低地说黎斗来了。  
永梦出奇地镇定，就好像预感到这一刻的来临，他告诉她和黎斗说自己马上就下来，在客厅等他一会儿。停了停，又补了一句，说：“你告诉过他就回去睡吧。”他的声音很柔和。  
“请您保重。”女管家竭力镇定着语气。她有时对永梦缺乏尊重，但并不是个坏人，谁比较温柔宽厚她是明白的。哪怕永梦知道是她打了电话，也没有责怪她，还提醒了她。  
永梦听着她脚步声的远去。他的脚柔软地踩在地板上，走到了衣柜旁边。他跪下来拨开挂着的衣服，打开了第三层抽屉，摸了进去。  
手枪粘在第二格抽屉的底面，冰冷小巧的枪械在手中分外沉重，子弹填满了，但他还记得那个人说过的话，他顶多需要三颗子弹，两颗给黎斗，一颗给自己。  
双手握紧，没开过枪的人会吃不消后坐力。  
他听到雷声隆隆。

12

客厅里亮如白昼。  
外面还在下雨，黎斗的头发和肩头微微淋湿了。永梦光脚从楼梯上走下来，认出他穿着他们初见的时候那件黑色长风衣，当初那肩头也飘过微雪。  
“黎斗。”他垂下眼帘，很难得地，喊了黎斗的名字。  
“怎么光着脚？”黎斗问他。  
“帕拉德来了，在房间里。”永梦说。他发现可以直白地对黎斗说话仿佛一种解脱。永梦就这样穿着睡衣，光脚踩在地毯上，站在台阶上比他高一点点，和他平视着，领口有点歪着，露出锁骨。他如释重负，眉眼间有一点生气复苏了，不知是否是回光返照，他清澈而锐利地注视着黎斗。  
檀黎斗冲着他冷笑起来。永梦终于如愿以偿看到他被激怒了，不是因为他的背叛，而是因为他身上复苏的生气。他看到了，那种埋藏在黎斗心底的、像毒蛇一样阴冷粘稠的东西。  
“你以为我不会杀了他吗？”毒蛇在低语，“还是你以为你和格拉菲特的那点小把戏能瞒得过我？”  
“……”永梦近乎悲悯地看着他，最后低下了头，“我不想杀你了，不……”  
“我从来没想过杀人。”他酸涩地说：“我想要你付出代价，但贵利矢已经……我只是想……结束这一切。帕拉德和贵利矢都是无辜的……”  
“你想杀死我，你很多次想杀死我，我知道。如果我真的死了，能结束这一切吗？”  
黎斗似乎领会了意思——永梦在认真地威胁他——他近乎勃然大怒：“你……”

事情就在那一瞬间发生了。  
雷声炸响，永梦一时无法反应过来，只感觉温热的液体溅到了脸上，第二枪则是听得清清楚楚。  
一枪打中了黎斗的额头，第二枪打中胸口。永梦看到黎斗惊愕地瞪圆了眼睛，缓缓向后倒下去。  
黎斗知道永梦想杀他，却不知道他的小白玫瑰根本没有拿枪。  
永梦缓缓转过身去，看到帕拉德站在楼梯顶端，双手端着枪。永梦苍白的脸上，溅上的鲜血艳红妖冶。

永梦没有问帕拉德怎么知道他想杀黎斗，也没有注意帕拉德没有问他准备怎么杀。  
帕拉德端着枪，手在微微颤抖——因为他太高兴了。永梦沾血的脸也是那样美，他终于收到了延期的红玫瑰花。格拉菲特帮了他，让事情简单很多。  
知道永梦爱着自己的时候，他陷入欣喜若狂之中。他知道永梦对他愧疚，却不知道永梦爱他，他以为永梦和黎斗在一起是永梦愿意的。在他眼里，只要永梦爱他，一切都不会成为障碍。

“他是无法狠下心的，就算要杀，也一定杀不了黎斗。”格拉菲特告诉他。  
帕拉德却笑了：“我知道。”

所以，他会是结果他父亲的那个人。他为了永梦杀死了自己的父亲，这一枪打死了黎斗，也将永梦打成他永远的共犯。无论生死，再也没有人能将他们分开。

帕拉德朝永梦露出了天真的笑容。  
从现在开始，我们自由了。

-正文 END-


	2. 无尽雨声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局之后的故事。

格拉菲特开车跟上了永梦的车。今天在下雨，不大，但细密的雨丝很快让挡风玻璃模糊了，雨刷一下一下擦拭着世界。  
他原本以为帕拉德会带永梦离开这座城市，甚至离开美国回日本。帕拉德无所谓住在哪里，可他迫不及待要抹掉所有黎斗在他们生活里的痕迹。但他们只是换了个接近市中心的住处。  
那辆车碾过积了雨水的路面，窗外掠过砖红色的建筑。格拉菲特握着方向盘的手指敲了敲。他看到宝生永梦下了车，一把红色的伞像花一样撑开，靴子鞋跟敲打在鹅卵石路面上，上半身被遮住了，只看到黑色大衣垂到膝盖。  
差不多在进了这个街区的时候，格拉菲特就猜到怎么一回事了。他找了个地方停车，稍微耽搁了几分钟，永梦的身影消失在熙熙攘攘的人群中。但他知道能在哪里找到永梦。  
果然，他在那座公寓楼下看到了自己“跟丢”的人。  
永梦站在马路对面仰起头，伞沿稍微抬起来，露出了小半张脸。他在盯着某一扇窗户。  
一段时间没见，下巴似乎又尖了，这不应该。任何一个寡妇为亡夫悲痛，都轮不到宝生永梦，何况他只是黎斗的情人。  
今天不是黎斗的祭日。

九条贵利矢的事他记得很清楚。黎斗勒令他去调查这个人的时候仿佛要在法庭之前定罪审判。  
很早就父母双亡，寄居在叔叔家，但似乎关系还不错，没有受什么虐待。成绩很好，人缘也好。如果他没有遇见永梦就好了，可以度过不错的一生吧。  
九条死后遗体被迅速火化送回国内，赔了一笔钱，但对黎斗来说只是个小数目。他做惯这种事，最要紧的是拿捏人心，钱只是手段。但也因此，永梦再也见不到九条贵利矢了，想要去坟前献一束花也远隔重洋。所以那个男人死的时候，格拉菲特叫他别看。没有必要长久地记住那个场面，作为临别的最后一面太凄惨了，  
帕拉德最近又找格拉菲特问了一次九条的事。他原本全不把那个人放在心上，格拉菲特怀疑是因为帕拉德不相信永梦还会爱上别人，又或者帕拉德不相信永梦对他的爱中断了。可能是什么血缘里存在的诅咒。格拉菲特话还没有说完，帕拉德的表情就已经很丰富了。  
对大多数人来说，死人不足为惧。但帕拉德却会记恨曾从他身边夺走永梦的黎斗，会因为永梦爱上过别的男人而出离愤怒。一个阻碍了他得到永梦，另一个占据了永梦的心。永梦的分分秒秒边边角角他一点都不愿意出让。  
帕拉德把格拉菲特放办公桌上的摆件给摔了。其实那东西不值钱他也不喜欢，但格拉菲特还是必须得说点什么。  
你是小孩吗？他看了看地上断成两截的木雕，说。  
帕拉德瞪着他。  
要让宝生对你改观就别提九条的事。格拉菲特懒得去理解帕拉德的小心思，如果不是这孩子算他带大的，他哪里有这个耐性。

永梦回过头来和他打招呼的时候，格拉菲特倒不惊讶。他不爱藏头露尾，宝生永梦实际上又是个很聪明的人。  
永梦请他找个地方喝点东西，但附近只有讨好年轻大学生的快餐店。他们俩挤在闹哄哄的店里，点了两杯可乐，空气里有汉堡和炸鸡的气味。永梦手指夹着吸管，张望周围，稍微流露出怀念的表情。  
他干什么这种表情？帕拉德巴不得他像以前一样，现在他有完全的自由，想去哪里就可以去哪里。  
格拉菲特隐约知道答案，但他不准备理解永梦。他们离得太近不是什么好事。  
“因为九条过来？”他单刀直入地问。  
“路过，顺便看看。”永梦犹豫了一下，回答，  
说谎。  
但格拉菲特沉默了。这意味着帕拉德不问他就不会主动提起这件事。永梦低头吸着冰可乐，吸管把冰块捣出碰撞轻响。  
“以后帕拉德再问贵利矢的事，能请你……想办法让他不要那么在意吗？”  
“那里已经住进别的人了。”格拉菲特答非所问。  
“……我知道。”  
“为什么不搬去日本？”至少可以去他墓前看看。  
“我不想让帕拉德不高兴。”永梦叹了口气。  
——太轻描淡写了，他分明嫉妒得发疯。帕拉德的占有欲比起黎斗有过之而无不及。  
“而且……”他低下头，手收到了桌面下。  
“我没有资格去见他。”  
无法去见他，也不愿意忘记他，只好停留在原地。

送永梦上车之后格拉菲特也回了自己车上。他没有马上离开，而是拿出了口袋里的手机。解锁后显示的是对话框，上面有一段十来分钟的录音发送过去。  
显示已读，但帕拉德没有回他。无所谓，他已经把帕拉德交代的事做了。  
在短暂的放空时间里，格拉菲特回想了一下认识永梦那会儿的事。  
和永梦相处时间长了，就能够逐渐理解为什么黎斗和帕拉德都想抓住他，牢牢把他抓在手里。  
但被宝生永梦吸引绝对是危险的事，而被他赋予与众不同的爱意最为致命。

永梦到家时帕拉德还没回来，他拎着买回来的东西，把食材处理好归类放进冰箱。  
帕拉德恨不能时时刻刻和永梦黏在一起，但黎斗死了之后很多事他就不得不接手。仔细算起来，以前黎斗大部分时间其实是不在的。  
他们搬到了一间小很多的房子，当然只是相对而言。帕拉德不喜欢有仆人在，顶多为了永梦不要太累雇了钟点工打扫卫生。  
切肉时永梦稍微发了点呆，不小心切到了手指。鲜血涌出来，殷红的血珠落在案板上，就好像他在分解什么的尸体似的。他突然有点恶寒。  
不知从哪一天开始，他见到血就有种眩晕感，到了雨天就整个人安静又容易疲惫。帕拉德说他喜欢雨天，因为不太热也不太亮，可以待在家里玩游戏。他总是说孩子话，但未尝不是永梦的救赎。  
随便清洗了一下伤口，找了个创可贴包好指尖，快速把剩下的东西处理完，他回到客厅。  
没有精力打游戏，永梦抱着抱枕拿遥控器随便调了个台，黑人主持人在讲脱口秀。  
雨越下越大了，天光昏暗。窗沿噼里啪啦地响。

他是被帕拉德弄醒的。  
就好像什么大型犬，拱到他怀里，头发毛茸茸地蹭在他脸上，帕拉德一下一下轻轻啄吻他的嘴唇。  
这个姿势太别扭了，在沙发上来说，大个的帕拉德就像随时要掉下去似的。永梦醒过来之后看了一眼帕拉德，大狗狗就懂了他的意思，滑到了沙发上，把永梦捞起来抱在怀里。  
永梦软软地依偎在他胸口，仰起头接受他的吻，手搭在帕拉德后脑勺，手指插入他带着湿意的头发，轻轻梳理着。很多时候永梦无意识的动作温柔慈爱如母亲一般，但他们现在做的事绝对超越了亲情。  
唇齿相依，吮吸得啧啧有声，鼻息交错，永梦睫毛抖动时会将将挠过他的脸。永梦就像停在他鼻尖的蝴蝶。  
超过了亲情，爱情太易变又单薄。他们让彼此坠入地狱，也是彼此拯救的关系，是共犯。  
手指上的创可贴不怎么服帖，有点卷起来了。帕拉德撕掉了它，仔细端详着鲜红的伤口。  
“切菜的时候……”永梦含糊地说。  
帕拉德低头含住了他的手指。舌头柔软地扫过伤口，牙齿划过指关节。永梦感觉得到帕拉德鼻息粗重，被引得他的呼吸也乱了。明明只是含住手指，永梦半边身子都酥麻了。帕拉德就像在品尝什么美味，要把他一点一点吃进去似的。  
灼热的情绪在胸口燃烧。帕拉德没有意识到他骨子里和他最厌恶的生身父亲极其相似。黎斗死的时候，他随手扔掉了枪，三步并做两步从台阶上奔下来，把人拽进怀里，捧着永梦的脸如痴如醉地吻下去。鲜血流淌在地板上，是刺眼的红色。阴谋的实现鼓动着他的心脏。他几乎想和永梦就在流淌着鲜血的地板上做爱，唯一让他勉强控制住自己的是永梦苍白的脸。他感觉到永梦抱住自己，词不成句地试图安抚他。永梦一定感觉到怀里的人在发抖了。  
他兴奋得发抖。

从深睡眠中没有那么容易抽身，永梦躺在沙发上，没有什么动的力气，他半阖着眼睛，任帕拉德解开他的裤子，手掌贴上小腹，一路向上摸。  
昨天晚上他们才做过两次，但帕拉德总是不够，就好像要把他们缺失的时间补回来一样。永梦其实腰还在发酸，大部分时候他如果不要，帕拉德会顺着他，但也有执意黏着他的时候，比如现在。  
插进来时稍微有点痛，让永梦轻哼了一声，抬起睫毛看向帕拉德，蹙起眉尖。帕拉德长相其实相当英气，剑眉星目，个头又很高大，只是他笑容里的童真甜美就好像漂亮的玻璃糖纸一般，只有硕大的性器挤进腿间时，会切实感觉到来自雄性的压迫力和侵略感。帕拉德折起永梦的腿，有点粗暴地推进去，分开湿软的内壁。永梦喘着气，掌根抵着他的肩膀，扭过头。他感觉得到帕拉德今天的异常，如果纵容帕拉德用力做，他会有段时间下不了床。帕拉德的尺寸太超过了，有时他感觉两腿合不拢，胯骨都不太正常了。但帕拉德低下头亲了亲永梦的眉间，悄声呼唤永梦的名字，这个动作让永梦忍下了疼痛。  
帕拉德想要的话，他到底还是会给的。  
肉棒熟练地顶进了隐秘的地方，帕拉德也没只顾着自己，一会儿抚摸永梦湿漉漉的前端，一会儿埋在双乳间吮吸，就像两只猫缠在一起似的。永梦手臂环着他的肩背，闭着眼睛，帕拉德的阴茎反复碾着敏感处时，忍不住发出了呻吟声。  
“永梦是我的，对吧？”帕拉德偏挑这个时候缠着永梦，非要他说出来才高兴。  
永梦，你永远是属于我的，对不对？你多叫几遍我的名字，好不好？  
沙发空间狭小，两个人挤着做完一回，帕拉德抱他回床上去。  
窗外的雨还在下，光线昏暗，永梦感觉自己好像在梦境中沉浮，情欲随着雨水一次次冲刷着身体。他有时似乎陷入了沉睡，有时又被帕拉德唤醒。  
昏沉中，永梦听到帕拉德问他开不开心，他忘记自己回答了什么。他知道帕拉德很努力想让他快乐，但他如今唯一的愿望只是让帕拉德平安开心。

他从没有一次梦到过贵利矢，却在那天晚上见到了那张脸。贵利矢离他很远，就好像水中的倒影，只是安静地看着他。不需要开口，永梦就知道他想说的话。  
永梦，离开吧，如果是你的话，一定可以重新开始。哪怕你现在还爱他，你还能快乐吗？  
没有回应他。永梦仔仔细细注视着贵利矢。人的记忆很容易变淡，他总需要经常回想，才能不忘得太快。  
最后，他才终于回答——  
“不重要了。”

不知道从哪里传来噼啪的雨声，时而清晰，时而模糊。永梦想听得更清楚些，他闭上了眼睛。


End file.
